violet_evergardenfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dietfried Bougainvillea/@comment-92.149.132.226-20180414114948
I’ll say a lot of bull here so I’ll put it under spoiler (if only I found how to put the spoiler thingy ;;w;;). That concern my feelings about Diefreit and Violet’s relationship, and why the anime storylineis a really good thing IMO. Feel free to argue with me, that’s why I post it =w=. SPOILER ALERT - SPOILER ALERT - SPOILER ALERT - SPOILER ALERT - SPOILER ALERT Okay, so I'll be hated by most everyone here but I’ll state it here, as I said above : I really liked the anime storyline without Gilbert's resurection (though I didn’t read the light novel myself, still didn’t get around searching for it on the net), mainly because from what I heard, the "gilbert/violet" thing sounds corny af. And incestuous ambiguous af too. Violet said it herself. "He took me in and raised me" that's more indicative of a filial relationship than anything else people… So no Gilbert/Violet mooching for me, thank you. I’ll try to take in account the facts stated by the lovely anon below that added some fodder to my thoughts. Dietfreit and Violet are just so... Look at the evolution of their relationship : *He took her because he saw something in her and wanted to use her and when things turned sour, he didn’t kill her, even though he hated her from what I understood from the sparse comments on the LN. Then, he sent her to protect 'his beloved little brother. He thought of her as a tool, but he recognized her strength and even though he feared her he sent her away instead of killing her. Taking her as a living weapon was a jerk move, true, but well... It was war and it's said above he did things even if he knew they were wrong... So kudos to him, if he didn't do this there would have been no story. *Then Gilbert died anyway. And Violet survived. And gilbert saved her if you believe the rumors/reports on what happened. This is the moment the indifference/fear/passive hatred turns to scorn IMO. Because he sent her to protect him and his brother died to protect her, talk about a kick in the booty. So he hates her, and is not afraid to tell her that. He's a jerk, he knows it but he feels entitled to it. In his eyes she killed his brother.So angry, petty and vengeful for him, depressed, emotionally repressed and then self loathing for her. *Then, in the anime anyway, he starts to see her everywhere, and progressively, he starts to be less antagonising towards her even though he still clearly despise her, but when he sees her downed for some stupid reason he saves her. Because ''“if Gilbert died to save her she should treasure her life much more” and “dammit fight you little crap!!”, and then she saves '''his life and his face is just like an awesome mix between “what did you do that for stupid I hate you and you should hate me too” and “how the f*ck did you move so quickly?”. I squealed so hard then and the dialog in eps 12 was like... so cute. All these hurt feelings sent hurtling towards the other. That's the point you realise Gilbert was important to both of them, and they miss him and they love him so much it hurts and they both kinda blame Violet even though at that point Violet mostly managed to admit she was not to blame...That was just awesome. *Don't let me talk about the last eps where they work so fabulously together, and Dietfreit looked genuinely worried for more than the train for a moment. And then the scene when he, who she asked for orders like... 2 or 3 times during the last eps, orders her to live a long long life and then die at the end (so tsun tsun btw.... like. “I still want you to die, but live and be happy before, that's an order!”) that was an AMAZING turning point (He belittled her before for asking orders to follow, and now he gives her one ? because maybe he's worried for her ? you see what I see or am I imagining things ?!) and that smile he makes after she left like "Yep she's gonna be fine" that was so cute.... Feel free to disagree '''with me, and I know a lot of the things I noted while they interacted was put there for ''other reasons''''', like the smile for example being a clue as to him turning a page and feeling better without worrying for/fearing/being weighted by Gilbert's protegee, knowing she would be fine and his little brother's, Gilbert's, last wish would be respected, but still, I ship those two, and even if that's FAR from being the most stable and sane relationship, it's still something. (and I’m going to stop here ‘cause that’s one and a half word page and that’s wayyy too long for a comment.) Your thoughts people ? (I’m gonna try to find the LN now, so I’ll be able to undestand more about the characters )o) )